In drive housings of a vehicle it is sometimes desirable to elongate the housing so as to provide a wider spacing between the wheels or tracks of the vehicle. For instance, in the final drive assembly for a track-type vehicle, it is possible to want a wider gauge for the tracks. An insert is added in the housing so as to space the chain sprockets farther apart. After adding the insert, the interior of the drive housing has a large open space in which the lubricating oil for the steering and braking drives is free to circulate. Under certain conditions, for instance, when the vehicle is tilted, such as when it is operating on a side slope, the oil drains from the rest of the housing into the open space. Under the tilted condition, the scavenge pump in the drive housing is starved of oil thereby preventing adequate lubrication of the parts in the housing with the resulting possible overheating, failures and other problems.